


NOW You Tell Me?!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship to Love, Interracial Relationship, Love will keep us together, New love, Temptation, We're In Love, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tasha Zapata phones Reade from a bar they frequent,telling him that she's fine -to stay away (meaning 'comeby please'). She has something to tell him, something thatmay change EVERYTHING...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [LibbyWesaley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LibbyWesaley), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

“Te dije que no venias…y aqui estas. (I told don’t come, and here you are)

“Me largo?…OK…adiosito.” (Get (the fuck) out? SEE ya)

Tasha puts a warm hand on his arm, squeezing affectionately. “NO. no quiero que te vayas (No, I  
don’t want you to go/stay here). “I’m falling in love with you.”

"Whoa...WHOA! Hold Up! THIS is the time you decide to speak ‘your truth?’ "

"And when SHOULD I have? After you and Meg were engaged? When you asked me to  
stand up for you at your wedding? When exactly, after I began to LOVE YOU, should the  
‘big reveal’ have come? Hmmm?”

The expression on Reade’s face is the definition of incredulity: “Oh…we’re going THERE…  
a’ight, let’s DANCE: “In the hospital room, after the cave in? After the kiss in my apartment  
that night…when you REJECTED me?

“YOU said the pain meds were to blame for that!” “Always an excuse…always a reason for  
not taking action, or someone else to blame for your fuck-ups! Meg’s expecting a WEDDING,  
Zapata! Now what the fuck do I do?! SHIT!” He tosses a fold of bills onto the bar and starts to stalk out.

Panicked, Tasha calls “Reade, WAIT, don’t...” He’s gone though. The dejected Latina has  
another drink. And another. Three men approach her, in quick succession (she is, after all,  
a quite STUNNING WOMAN; alone in a bar, and slightly tipsy)…She turns them all away,  
politely, including a sandy-haired, raffishly-good looking fellow named Jon. While he’s  
giving her his 'spiel' guy is prettier than I am!’ Tasha thinks to herself ‘FUCK, this

She decides to excuse herself before she gets into more trouble. “It’s been nice Jon, but  
my boyfriend and I just had a fight-you might’ve noticed-and I just want to go home.  
He’ll want to make up later, I’m sure.”

“Well…the Guy did leave you here all alone…maybe he doesn’t deserve a knock-out  
like you, keeping the home fire burning.” (His smile IS very appealing-but NO-having just  
confessed that she’s in love with Reade, taking this any further is what may be defined as  
the ultimate fuck-up.)

“Thanks. It really was nice to meet you. Bye.”

“Wait, here’s my card, just in case. Walk you out?”

She brushes her overcoat aside, revealing her holstered side-arm. “Not necessary. Bye.”

She glances at the card briefly, then speed dials for a UBER. Jon is a sports agent of some sort…

Climbing aboard the Uber, she slips the card into the compartment on the back of the passenger seat.


	2. So...IT'S SETTLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha worries all night about the events that took place in the bar...  
she needn't have...

The next morning, in the locker room, Edgar Reade greets Zapata with a smile.

Edgar: Hey

(Thank God he’s not angry anymore, she thinks, relieved.) 

Tasha: Hey yourself. 

He holds out his hand, palm up: there’s an engagement ring nestled there.

Her mind screams ‘Yaaaaaaaaaas!’, outwardly, she manages to maintain her  
composure.

Tasha: So…that’s that. The last barrier to our happiness.

Edgar: I’d say. Side note, though: if you say you changed your mind, I’ll  
Have no choice except to draw on you.

Tasha: LAUGHS. And you’d have EVERY RIGHT. I wouldn’t even go for MY shit  
I’d just take my medicine.

Edgar: Right?

Tasha: Oh…how does this work…I’m your direct report…we can’t…can we DO this?

Edgar: Handled…your new role is liaison between FBI and CIA (he pronounces it  
CEE-YA). Technically, you aren’t DIRECTLY UNDER ME…YET.

Tasha: Ahhhh-#METOO!, she hisses, in a low voice, and they both crack up, laughing  
heartily.

Edgar: So…we’re together.

Tasha: ‘Back-back’, Harvey Epstein Kavanaugh! Let’s do it RIGHT: you ask me out;  
we date like normal people, do the things normal people do. We’re trying this on, but  
I want it to WORK. Except…I’m NOT falling in love with you-Me ENAMORE de ti.

Edgar: Despues de tantas veces que te lo dicho, no lo tengo que decirete de nuevo.

Tasha: Closing the distance between them, Tasha loops one arm around his waist,  
and with her free hand she loosely clasps his testicles through his trousers.

“Di, she whispers playfully, her lips inches from his. DI.”

“Yo tambien me enamore de ti.”

A light kiss, and after a propriety pat of his crotch, she walks out, slowly,  
allowing him to drink in her alluring curves from the rear. “We’re late for the  
briefing,” she smirks, one eyebrow raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ENAMORE de ti:  
I'm IN LOVE with you
> 
> Despues de tantas veces que te lo dicho, no  
lo tengo que decirete de nuevo:  
After all of the times I've told it to  
you, I don't have to say it now.  
(shouldn't have to)
> 
> Di: Say it
> 
> Yo tambien me enamore de ti:  
I've fallen in love with you, too


	3. MOVING FORWARD-ON A DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first official 'date', Zapata is quite   
surprised to see the restaurant Reade has selected,  
which is one of the more expensive in the area.  
The evening turns out to be a night to remember   
for both

"Reade...this place is WAY too expensive...I'm happy with...TAKE-OUT  
for real...let's go."

"We're staying here, we're having a nice meal, and we're completing our first  
date-you said that you WANTED THIS-make up your mind."

"Okay...alright. I'm just worried about your pocket, but okay."

And their meal is incredible, as is the dinner conversation. Reade assures her  
a couple of times that as a AD with the FBI, he's well able to afford their meal,  
quite easily.

Later, they take a walk around the city, and as they walk down one block, they hear  
salsa and meringue music blaring from a narrow doorway. On impulse, they go inside,  
and there is a small dance club up a flight of stairs, with a live band! They don't leave  
until nearly two a.m., after which they 'UBER' to Reade's apartment. She sleeps in his spare  
bedroom, using one of his MICHIGAN U jerseys to sleep in. During the night, she's restless,  
tempted several times to "creep" to his bedroom (the jersey smells SO STRONGLY of Reade  
that she's too distracted by it to sleep much)...but she reigns those feelings in and stays where she  
she is...there'll be time enough for _that_ later.


	4. AT LAST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten days after their third "date", Reade has   
made no overt moves romantically. and so  
Tasha Zapata decides to 'push' the issue...
> 
> At her place this time, he's about to leave when  
Zapata issues a challenge-she's tired of waiting

“Damn…it’s 10 already,” says Reade, as he and Tasha stand in the threshold of her front door. ‘See you at the office-it’s your turn to bring coffee.”

“Me besas, o todo culeado? (Are you going to kiss me, or are you going to pussy out?)

In response, Edgar pulls him to her-not roughly, just firmly enough to show her who’s BOSS, and presses his full lips against hers…the kiss is ELECTRIC, for both-they have wanted this for SO LONG-though it lasts less than a minute, the heady lip-lock seems to go on for much, much longer…At this point, the Latina CIA Agent’s final shred of self-control and willpower evaporate. The passionate kiss seems to ignite every nerve ending in ger body, her erogenous zones…still kissing, pausing only to breathe, the two quickly and efficiently dis-robe one another. Reade is delighted to see that she has is clad in a mind-blowing assortment of black and pink lingerie: black bra, garter belt (with pink ribbons), hosiery, and heels; pink French cut panties with black lace borders. 

Off come Reade’s boxer shorts. Tasha runs her hands down his perfect manhood and he groans at her touch, so she leans down to taste him for the first time, his breath becoming increasing labored, his pulse rising as he languishes in skillful oral caresses…those caresses are INDEDD VEY SKILLFULL: her warm tongue laves over the tip of his penis, lapping the pre cum surrounding it, the taste is like nectar, and her taste buds come alive. He tastes salty yet sweet at the same time. Thoroughly enjoying the adventure of swirling her tongue all around his hot throbbing penis, and grazing her teeth across the tip one last time, she reluctantly removes her mouth-the LAST thing she needs is him cumming too soon-she wants to make this LAST… want to make it last.

Zapata lies on her back, legs spread, and Reade doesn’t waste much time moving between her raised, spread thighs. Leaning down, he flicks his tongue at and over her clit. Zapata moans, squirms…Reade smirks to himself (gets ‘em every time!); he nibbles the little button, before bringing it into his mouth. The introduction of a pair of his fingers aid the flowing of her vaginal juices, and her jerky movements increase since his tongue keeps putting in the work on her clit. Zapata does not-NOT!-want to cum yet, but if she doesn’t stop his expert oral activity (soon!) that orgasm she’s desperate to avoid will be impossible to prevent…she whimperes in frustration, then musters the strength to gently, firmly push his head away and pant: “RR-eade…Papa…ya es mucho…metemela ya, si…damela vergota. (that’s enough, Love…give it to me-give me your big dick.)

He’s only too happy to oblige. Due to his length and wideness, he takes his time (tortuous as it is), wedging himself into her wet slot, taking his cues from Zapata’s gasps or encouragement to proceed (one of her hands signals him to stop his penetration when it gets to be too much) or hold back. After ten minutes or so, he’s managed to get about a third of his member inside her (the wetness and expansion of her womanhood will take care of the rest)…and it does: a few minutes of slow, steady ‘jabs’, and she’s stretched enough to accommodate more and more of him as they rock together.

"Yes, don't stop," She cries as he increases the speed and depth of his plunging-gently withdrawing before pushing back in, his fat shaft rubbing up against her straining clitoris. Reade hisses as sharp nails, drag along his broad, muscled back, though not hard enough to break flesh…the heat sears through them both, making their heads spin…

(Crazily, the voice of the ring announcer a prize-fight they’d recently seen at Madison Square Garden pops into her head, commentating the rutting activities as follows😊)

[Reade is RELENTLESS, he just keeps coming…for her part Zapata will not go away, she seems willing to trade Reade, blow for blow…I’m not sure how much longer the challenger can withstand these TRE-MEN-DOUS body blows…Reade’s alternating jabs with power punches-Zapata seems content to counter-punch…ooooh…I think Zapata’s weakening…she’s locked her ankles…both warriors are fighting in the clinch…Reade is laying heavy damage on the pussy now…something’s gotta give, folks…Zapata desperately holding on-both fighters are staggered…and here’s the bell!]

The intense pleasure grows and grows. Finally, Zapata cries out, locking her ankles about him-TIGHTLY-her hips arching up to press against him, groin to groin. The perspiring couple explode one right after the other, almost in sync…incredibly, Reade keeps thrusting, even as they fight their way through the magnificent pleasure of their joint spending. 

Finally extracting himself from the wild-eyed Latina with a faint squelching sound, Reade half-groans, “Damn, Woman!”

Savoring the after-glow of the best sex she can remember in a looong time, Zapata’s grin is a thing of beauty-of pure joy: “Damn, yourself…I’m thinking ‘AD’ should mean AMAZING DICK instead of Assistant Director! Oh…SHIT!!”

Reade slides out of the ‘wet spot’, gently nudging his lover further over so that they can both lie in a clean, dry area of the bedsheets. “Ya thought YA KNEW-NOW YA KNOW!”


End file.
